Yu-Gi-Oh Ultimate Crossover, The Most Epic Conclusion
by alvinli509
Summary: Our 4 heroes are gathered to save the world together for the first time ever. There will be about 8 or 9 chapters. Stay tuned.
1. Awakening

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Neo Domino City

It was 2 years after Yusei had defeated z-one and saved neo domino city from destruction by the Arc Cradle. He hoped that nothing else as threatening as that would happen again.

Last night, he had a dream about himself along with many other duelists fighting against a dark being, however it was very vague.

The next morning, Yusei woke up in a happy mood and decided to invite everyone back to Poppo's Time and have a reunion.

A few days later, everyone arrived at Yusei's garage and they were all getting ready for the party. Everyone was getting ready and the signers decided to get some more groceries, but Yusei stayed back to arrange things while Akiza said she'd help Yusei with the arrangements.

The two of them were finally alone.

"So, how's it been Akiza?" Yusei asked in the polite tone that he always had, avoiding eye contact.

"Good, I'm glad to see you again Yusei." Akiza said.

They both share a blush as Yusei gives her a warm smile, seeing her blush always made him happy.

"Yusei..." Akiza says shyly.

"yeah?"

"Um...well, do you remember last time when we parted, I told you that I love that I got to meet you?" She continued.

"Go on" Yusei says with a curious smile on his face.

"Well, what I meant to say was um...well uh, I love you Yusei."

Akiza couldn't believe that she built up the courage to actually say what she always wanted to say.

Yusei's face turned into a dark red and gulped.

"I love you too, Akiza. I could feel us become so close ever since that time at the skating rink. I didn't want to think about us going on somewhat of a date, but I'm glad we went."

Yusei was completely shocked when Akiza's lips touched his immediately, he had never kissed a girl so he went with it and the two shared a long, passionate time together.

A few hours later...

The party was the best time of the signers' lives. They had so much fun. Crow's usual bickering with Jack continued as the others all smiled at them. Everyone was happy to find out about Yusei and Akiza's new relationship. The twins were a little more mature and were watching some TV on the recent duel tournament.

It was a night to remember for the six heroes.


	2. Come forth, Duelists

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Heartland

Yuma was having a great time with Kite. He had just summoned Utopia to end the duel.

"Great duel Kite! It's always a blast to duel someone so strong! Let's duel again sometime!"

"Yeah, great duel." Kite smiled, he always admired how Yuma was always in his joyous mood. It reminded him of the legendary Jaden Yuki.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, a black pillar encircle Yuma.

The spirit Astral was just as confused as Yuma and Kite.

"What's going on, Yuma!?" Kite exclaimed. He couldn't see anything since the earth was shaking him around.

When Kite opened his eyes he saw that the shaking stopped and the dark pillar was gone. And it looked like Yuma...Went with it.

Duel Academy

Jaden was walking around duel academy thinking of all kinds of things. He smiled as he reminisced on how everything was back to normal, everyone was happy, and how he planned on asking Alexis on a date today.

He went to stand on the rocky cliff on the edge of duel academy to stare off into the waters to relax for a few moments.

Suddenly, a rumbling started and a dark pillar surrounded him.

"Not more world-saving duties!" Jaden thought. "Great, now I have to wait to ask out Alexis, just great. On the bright side, does this mean more dueling?"

After a few seconds, he was no longer at duel academy. The pillar had taken him away.

Egypt

Atem's heart really ached as he stepped into the afterlife. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about all the adventures he had in the last few years with his friends and the bonds he created. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi's grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion were all behind him watching as he said his final goodbye.

Without warning, Atem had a sudden sensation inside of his body and it told him not to leave yet. He was suddenly pushed out of the afterlife and back into the world in which he just left. Everyone looked shocked as the Pharaoh returned just as soon as he'd left. The Millennium Puzzle flew out of the Millennium Stone and back around Yugi's neck. The Pharaoh was immediately sucked into it and reunited with Yugi as one. Everyone was very confused.

FSHHHHH! A sudden wind blew everyone backwards and a black pillar surrounds Yugi.

"YUGI!" His friends scream simultaneously.

Yugi was covering his eyes as he couldn't see through the darkness around him. He could sense Atem back inside the puzzle.

"What's going on, Pharaoh?!" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea! But I sense that we are about to be faced with great evil!" Atem said as they were taken away from their world.


	3. Meeting

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Yugi POV

I opened my eyes slowly. "Where am I?" I thought.

I was in the middle of a sidewalk at a park where I see many people doing the usual things in the park. It looked peaceful to me.

I see my Pharaoh partner slowly float over to me.

"I see you're awake Yugi" Atem smiled, even though I knew something was on his mind. "Yugi, I've been looking around as you've been asleep and it looks like we've been transported to a different realm or time. It looks strangely like Domino City!"

"What?! No way... let's go see if we can find out some more about what happened." Yugi said with his look of confidence. The partners walked off into the city ahead.

Jaden POV

I woke up and hear many voices calling to me. There were a bunch of faces I've never seen before hovering above me. There voices become clearer.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Said the blond one with a strong English accent. "Well, answer me!"

"Jack, give the kid a break. He just woke up and we have no idea what happened." The guy with the crab-like hair said.

I felt insanely exhausted.

"I'm Yusei Fudo. Are you okay? Would you like something to drink?" Yusei said.

"Yes please, can I have some water?" I said with my eyes half open.

"Sure," said a pretty red-haired girl. "I'll go get some for ya. I'm Akiza by the way." She smiled and walked off.

"Now you've got some explaining to do as to how you got into Yusei's garage and why you're here." Said the kid with spiky orange hair.

"Crow, didn't you hear what I just said?" Yusei calmly spoke. "Let him talk. Sorry about that uh...don't think I got your name?" He smiled nicely.

"My name's Jaden Yuki. I'm from the duel academy. Jaden's the name, dueling's my game!" I laughed as I told them.

"You're from one of the legendary first duel academies?" Yusei said, surprised.

"Wow...Hi, I'm Leo and this is my sister Luna. We go to the duel school around here." Said the little kid standing next to Yusei.

That's when I realized they were even there. Ha, silly me.

"Here's your water." Akiza came back and handed me a glass.

"Thanks," I said. "Well, where do I start? Well, I was just taking some time to relax when a dark pillar of surrounded me and I couldn't see a thing! Next thing I know, I have my eyes open in here and some blond guy is yellin at me!" I laughed.

"Don't try to be funny around me." Jack said.

I drank some water. "Gee, haha, I was just kidding" I smiled.

"So you were swallowed here from the past from duel academy. Hmm, even we've never heard of that. Well, I guess you should get to know more about us and where you are." Yusei said and walked over to some vehicles that seemed to be motorcycles. "These are duel runners, they are the things we use for dueling nowadays, and the duel disk is on top of the duel runner. It's a blast. I've heard stories about the legendary Jaden Yuki and about how you saved the world many times. We've had our share of that hahaha. In fact, I just learned a new strategy of dueling to break through my own limits."

"Break through your own limits?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's called accel synchro. A way to synchro summon with a synchro tuner and a synchro monster."

"Synchro...monster?"

"Wait a second...there weren't any synchro monsters in your time?"

"Nope, but I like the sound of it. Awesome!"

Yusei explained much more to me about this new time period and I started knowing these six duelist better throughout the day. I could already feel energy start returning to me.

"I promise you we'll send you back to your time once we find out what happened and how you were sent here." Yusei said seriously.

It was nighttime and Yusei and his friends took me around Neo Domino City to show me a lot today.

"Here, I have a spare bed over here. You should spend your time here until we figure everything out."

"Thanks, Yusei."

"No problem. My friends are going to stay in the city for a few more months until they go back to what they were doing so you should be safe and comfortable for now."

"Alright, cool. Thanks Yusei, really appreciate it."

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

Yuma POV

"Wow, I still can't believe I'm hanging out with the king of games!" I said. "Your one of the only things or people that I've ever read about!"

Yugi smiles at me. I met him a few hours ago on the streets and immediately recognized him. We were both wondering where we were and it turns out, we were both brought here the same way. By that black pillar.

"Yuma, I'm sure there are other heroes like us in this time too. Maybe we should ask around a bit, don't you say?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm feeling the flow! I can't wait to go on this adventure with you Yugi!" I said excitedly.

"By the way," Yugi said. "What's with the glass piece on your eye?"

"Oh, that? It's just how we see the attack points and life points of duels in the future." I told him.

Meanwhile, Astral was having a serious conversation with Atem, the nameless pharaoh. I guess they were both spirits and could see each other clearly. I didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about so Yugi and I walked on.

We turned a corner and I see someone who looks familiar: A crab-haired duelist on a red duel runner. Could it be? The fearless hero who never gave up and saved Neo Domino City? I had heard about him so much in Heartland and seen articles on how he defeated the dark signers and Yliaster.

"Yugi," I said slowly. "I think the time we're in now is from your future and my past. I recognize that crab-haired duelist. It's Yusei Fudo, the champion of the Fortune Cup and the hero of Neo Domino City, the one known for never giving up! I bet he has some answers for the two of us."

"Wait, did you say Neo Domino City? I come from a city called Domino City." Yugi said.

"Maybe a new city was built to honor your city, Yugi" I said. "In any case, we should go talk to Yusei about what happened and how we got here."

"You're right. Let's go."

We ran over to the arena in which Yusei was headed in.


	4. Figuring it out

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Right outside the Kaiba Dome

It was a few days after the mysterious Jaden arrived at Yusei's garage. He wondered and created a bunch of theories, but none made any sense.

He was headed for the Kaiba dome because Jaden wanted to duel Yusei to pass some time and take his mind off all the stress. Jaden called a little earlier and said he was already there.

Yusei got off his duel runner and walked toward the entrance to the big dome.

"Yusei!" A voice called.

He turned around and saw a very young teenager with spiky hair, a piece of glass on his left eye, and a floating blue spirit hovering above him. Standing next to the kid was...

"No way!" Yusei thought to himself. "Is that the legendary Yugi Muto, the king of games himself?"

"Can I help you?" Yusei asked politely.

"Yeah, aren't you Yusei Fudo?" The spiky haired kid asked.

"That's right haha," Yusei said. "How do you know me?"

"Well, I think that I've traveled back in time. I'm from the future of this time. I've heard a lot of stories about you in the future and read many articles on your heroic adventures. It all makes me wanna feel the flow! Anyways, I'm Yuma Tsukumo."

"Did you say you're from a different time? Wait, so there are more...hmm. I had another visitor a few days ago, he stays at my place now, but his story was similar. Wait, aren't you Yugi Muto, the king of games?"

"Yes, Yusei. I see I'm still well known after all these years haha. I got here the same way except I think the time that we're in now is the future of my time. I'm guessing you can see the spirit in me as well?" Yugi said.

"Yes, so the rumors are true." Yusei said thoughtfully. "You do hold the spirit of the nameless pharaoh."

"I'm not nameless anymore." The spirit said with a strong voice. "I was at the end of my adventure and just saved Egypt once again and I was about to step into the afterlife, but I was pushed out and brought with Yugi to this world. My name is Atem."

"We'd better hurry up and get into the Kaiba dome," Yusei said. "My friend is in there. At first, we planned to have a casual duel here, but since you two are here, I guess we should all try to figure this out and shed some light on ourselves."

"Right." Yuma said as the three of them entered the dome.

A few minutes later...

"What took ya so long, Yusei?" Jaden said with a grin. He was sitting at the front row of the dome.

"I just met these two outside. Their both duelists and they sha-" Yusei was cut off.

"IS THAT YUGI MUTO?!" Jaden screamed.

"Yes..." Yusei sighed. "As I was sayin-" He was cut off again.

"YUGI, PLEASE GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Jaden continued.

"Ahaha..." Yugi laughed shyly. "Of course, but you should listen to what Yusei has to say first."

"Nobody knows me just because I'm from the future...what a bummer..." Yuma sighed.

"Okay Jaden, so as I was saying, the two of them told me the same story that you told me. It looks like the four of us are all from different periods in time and we were gathered together for some reason." Yusei finished.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yusei." Yuma said. "But we don't have many clues about this."

"Yuma, your a genius!" Yusei said. "I'm sure each of us has found our own paths and decisions through dueling! Jaden, let's continue with that duel we planned."

"All right! Get your game on Yusei!"


	5. Jaden vs Yusei

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Kaiba Dome

Yusei and Jaden stepped onto the platform that was in the middle of the arena.

"I hope the two of them figure something out, or we may be trapped in this period of time for a while." Atem said to Yugi.

"Yeah, let's hope they do." Yugi said.

Yusei: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll take the first move. I draw!" Jaden said. "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse the elemental hero avian and elemental hero burstinatrix in my had to fusion summon elemental hero flame wingman! I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Yusei said. "I'm not gonna hold anything back Jaden! Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon unknown synchron from my hand. Next, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can specially summon quickdraw synchron. Next, since there's a tuner on my field, the quillbolt hedgehog in my grave can be special summoned. Now, when a monster is special summoned, I can special summon T.G. Warwolf directly from my hand, and i have two of them. Come forth! T.G. Warwolves!"

"Amazing," Jaden thought. "He filled up his entire monster zone on the first turn. Is he gonna synchro summon? He has two tuners."

"Next," Yusei continued. "I tune level 5 quickdraw synchron with level 3 T.G. Warwolf! Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior! I activate road warrior's special ability! Once per turn, I'm allowed to special summon one level 2 or lower machine or warrior-type monster directly from my deck. Show yourself, speed warrior! Now I tune level 1 unknown synchron with level 2 quillbolt hedgehog, level 2 speed warrior, and level 3 T.G. warwolf! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! Now I set the last card in my hand face-down. Stardust dragon, attack his elemental hero flame wingman!"

"Not so fast Yusei! I play a trap, threatening roar, it means you can't attack this whole turn!" Jaden said.

"Wow," Yuma thought. "This duel got intense at the very beginning."

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

"I draw!" Jaden exclaimed. "Yes! Just what I needed. I activate another polymerization to fuse the flame wingman on my field with the Sparkman in my hand. Come forth, Elemental hero shining flare wingman! His attack points rise by the number of elemental heroes in my graveyard times 300. I have four fallen heroes, which means shining flare wingman's attack points are 3700. Shining flare wingman, attack road warrior!"

"Your fusion monsters are impressive, Jaden," Yusei said nicely. "I admire your playing style. However, I play a trap! Scrap-Iron scarecrow! It stops you from attacking once per turn and then can be set face-down on the field again."

"Got lucky that time Yusei, I end my turn." Jaden said.

"I draw! Yes! I activate road warrior's special ability to summon stardust xiaolong from my deck. Next, I summon the tuner monster, majestic dragon! Now I tune level 1 majestic dragon with level 1 stardust xiaolong and level 8 stardust dragon! The shine of clustering Stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon! Majestic Star Dragon attack! And now road warrior, direct attack!"

Yusei: 4000

Jaden: 900

"Since my elemental hero was destroyed, I activate my trap elemental hero counterattack. It allows you to pick a card in my hand and if it's an elemental hero, I can summon it. I only have one card so appear now! Elemental hero Neos!" Jaden said.

"Nice move Jaden. At the end of this turn majestic star dragon returns to the extra deck and stardust dragon returns to my field. Welcome back, old friend!" Yusei said happily.

"My turn! I draw! I activate the cup of ace flip a coin and if it's heads, I can draw two cards. If it's tails, you get to draw two cards." Jaden explained.

He flipped the coin. "Come on Come on Come on," Jaden thought. "If I get tails then I lose."

It lands on heads.

"Yes!" He shouted. "Now activate the spell card, R-righteous justice. It destroys one trap on your field so say goodbye to your metal scarecrow. Next, I activate malevolent nuzzler. It equips to my Neos and adds 700 attack points to his 2500. So now he has 3200 attack points and I'm gonna use every one of them to destroy Road Warrior! I end my turn."

Yusei: 3800

Jaden: 900

Yusei's mark started to burn. He was suddenly in a dark world and could see a city below him. It was Neo Domino City! A knight in heavy armor with dark hair and an evil face floated towards him.

"Signer, I have returned" The evil-looking knight said. "You will never seal me away. You normal signers are nothing compared to me. Your dueling skills were not meant to be. Once you complete this duel, you will realize you were a fool."

The vision vanished and Yusei was back in the duel with Jaden. He had no idea what happened, but he had to finish this duel regardless.

"Alright, here we go! I draw!" Yusei said. I activate graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two. Now, since I have stardust dragon on my field, stardust xiaolong can resurrect. Next, I summon turbo synchron. Go level 1 turbo synchron tune with level 1 stardust xiaolong! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron! I end my turn!"

"My turn now yusei! You've left youself open for an attack" Jaden said. I activate a spell card, megamorph! Since I have less life points than you do my neos' original attack points are doubled and since malevolent nuzzler's effect changes his original attack, malevolent nuzzler's effect is negated but that's a small price to pay when Neos has 5000 attack points. Now I activate H-Heated Heart It gives Neos an additional 500 points and the ability to cut through defense. So when Neos attacks formula synchron, it's over! Go Neos do your thing!"

An explosion happens in front of Yusei and when the smoke clears, it turns out Yusei has 1200 life points left.

"But...How?" Jaden stammered.

"I activated poison of the old man right before you attacked giving me 1200 life points." Yusei said proudly.

"Fine" Jaden said. "But your formula synchron was still destroyed and our life points are close. I end my turn. I'll finish you next turn Yusei!" Jaden smiled.

"Is that so? There won't be a next turn. I draw!" Yusei said. "I got what I needed! I activate the spell card premature burial. By paying 800 life points, I can bring back formula synchron. Now I tune level 2 formula synchron with level 8 stardust dragon! Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon! Now since I have less life points, your neos becomes weakened to an attack power of 1250. Go Shooting star dragon! Falling Star Slam!"

Yusei: 400

Jaden: 0

"Wow, great duel!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, and I actually figured something out about this whole thing." Yusei said.

"So this is how strong the duelists are in the future. I feel proud of them Yugi." Atem said.

"Yeah definitely." Yugi said.

Yusei told the other three about the vision he had and his conclusion was that the knight was the king of the underworld revived in a different form.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Poppo's Time

Yusei POV

It was a week after my duel with Jaden. We had come to the conclusion that the knight was the king of the underworld and that he transported Yugi, Jaden, and Yuma here. I wonder when he'll show up. I was alone at my place. Yugi, Jaden, and Yuma went out to explore some of Neo Domino City and Satellite and they said they wouldn't be back until nighttime. They all slept in my garage and shared the sofa, spare bed, and floor. I insisted on them sleeping in my room, but they said they didn't want to cause too much trouble for me. I decided to relax for the day and watch some duel tournaments on TV. I watched for a few minutes with a bowl of ramen until someone knocked on the door.

Akiza POV

Yusei told me everything that he's found out about in the past few days about the other duelists. I wanted to cheer him up from the stress so I went over to his place today. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later, my handsome boyfriend opened the door.

"Hi honeyyy" I said and smiled.

He blushed and invited me in.

"What brings you here today Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Oh just visiting my cute wittle Yusei, that's all. Ramen? Really? You should really eat something more nutritious everyday for a turbo duelist." I said jokingly.

I could feel Yusei become more comfortable around me now, which I was happy about.

"Well, I was planning on taking the day off so I grabbed some Ramen but since such a special guest arrived, I'll be preoccupying myself for a while now." He smiled sweetly and me. "Have a seat, Akiza."

"You know you can call me nicknames..." I smiled.

"Yeah, how about this for a nickname." He said and before I knew it I was on top of him on the sofa kissing him passionately. He had such soft lips and I loved everything about him. We had a happy rest of the day and I decided to stay at his place even after the three duelists returned. I cooked them some late dinner and it was just the five of us for the night.

Yusei wanted me to take his room tonight and he said he'd sleep on the floor downstairs but I insisted to share a bed with him and that it'd be okay and I somehow got him to agree to it. There was a lot of kissing that night.

"I love you Yusei." I said.

"You know you can call me nicknames." He said.

"Are you really mocking me right now?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I'd say I love you baby" I smiled at him.

"I love you too babe" He said.

We turned the light off and he fell asleep quickly. "What a guy," I thought. I sighed. "Yusei, what would I do without you." I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.


	7. The Shadows Rises Again

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Outside of Poppo's time

It was a few weeks after the arrival of the three heroic duelists. Everything seemed to be normal and the four created a strong bond ever since. It seemed as if they all forgot about the evil that awaits.

The four heroes had a great day that day. They were all sound asleep including Akiza, who had spent a lot of time at Poppo's time.

Out of nowhere, the familiar rumble outside occurs once again.

"What's going on?!" Jaden shouts.

The four duelists and Akiza all rush outside to find the familiar black pillar right outside of Poppo's Time.

When the pillar clears, all they see is a huge stone alter with the king of the underworld standing on the very top.

"Finally," the knight said. "It is time for I, king of the underworld to destroy you four heroes and allow all the evil duelist to take over the world! The crimson dragon has been holding me back from appearing so soon to give the four of you some time to bond and get to know each other, but even so, the four of you will perish in this shadow game! AHAHAHAHA"

"So that's what your after," Yugi said. "You brought us here to create a shadow game in which all of us are sealed away so you and your minions can take over the world."

"Precisely," the knight said. "Not even you, king of games, can save yourselves now."

"Guys!" Akiza yelled. "I have an idea. You guys haven't known each other for a long time and I think you four should know how to adapt to each other's strategies before the duel starts. Here..."

She hands the four of them a star changer card.

"It's a spell card that decreases or increases the level of a monster by one..." Yuma observed. "Oh! I get it; with this maybe we can help each other out and make our bonds even stronger! Plus, it's a quick-play spell. I'm feelin the flow!"

"Now," the evil knight laughed. "Are the four of you ready to be locked away for eternity? Duel!"

"Yuma," Astral said. "I'll be here with you all the way."

Yuma's key glowed. "Thanks, Astral. I'm feelin the flow to take you down, king of the underworld!"

"I'll be here for you whenever you need it Yusei!" Akiza said.

"Thanks, Akiza." Yusei said as his dragonhead signer mark glowed. "Crimson dragon and all my friends, guide me in this duel. Your maniacal plan of destroying the world stops here. Let's rev it up!"

"King of the underworld, we're taking you down so get your game on!" Jaden said as Yubel spread her wings above him.

"Yugi," Atem said. "I'll take it from here."

Yugi nods. "Go ahead, Pharaoh. This may be our last duel together."

The millennium puzzle shines bright, a blue circle surrounds Yugi, and Egyptian hieroglyphs surround the blue light. When it clears, Atem is standing as confident as ever.

"Underworld being, it's time to duel!" Atem said.

The four get their duel disks ready.


	8. The Ultimate Duel Begins

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

YYYJ: 4000

King of the Underworld: 4000

"The four of you will lose your souls when you lose the duel, which is assured." The king laughs. "As a matter of fact, I'll take the first move. I've gone through time to find the most powerful deck in history, and I've chosen this malefic deck. I'll start by activating malefic world. It's a field spell, now instead of drawing each turn; I can add a malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Next, by sending cyber end dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, I summon malefic cyber end dragon. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"I'll start us off!" Yusei says and draws. "I activate the spell card graceful charity so now I can draw three cards so long as I discard two. I discard shield warrior and quillbolt hedgehog. Now, since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon vice dragon. Then, I summon mach synchron. Since there's a tuner on my field, quillbolt hedgehog resurrects. Now level 1 mach synchron tune with level 5 vice dragon and level 2 quillbolt hedgehog! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! Now, I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Great move, Yusei!" Atem said.

"It's my turn now," The knight says and draws. "I add malefic blue-eyes while dragon from my deck to my hand and special summon it by destroying the blue-eyes in my deck. Now, blue-eyes destroy that pathetic stardust dragon with white lightning!"

"Sorry, but I'm activating the threatening roar trap card so you won't be able to attack for this whole turn!" Yusei said.

"I end my turn," The king says.

"It's my turn I draw!" Yuma says. "I summon goblindbergh in attack mode. Now I can switch him to defense move to summon another level four monster. Come out, ganbara knight! I complete the overlap network to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia! I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Good going, Yuma! You summoned it on the first turn." Astral told him.

"Now back to me," the evil being says darkly. "I now add malefic red-eyes black dragon from my deck to my hand and special summon it. Now malefic cyber end, Attack stardust dragon!"

"I activate scrap-iron scarecrow so I can stop your attack and set it back on the field." Yusei says.

"Good defense Yusei! Now I'll activate Utopia's special ability to stop the other two dragon's attacks by discarding both overlap units." Yuma says.

"I end my turn. Stalling won't do you four any good." The king of the underworld says.

"Yuma, I'm loving the whole xyz thing." Yusei compliments him.

"Get your game on! I draw!" Jaden says. "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse my Bladedge and Sparkman in my hand to summon, Elemental hero plasma vice! I end my turn."

"Prepare to meet your doom, humans," the dark being draws. "I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw 2 more cards. Next, I special summon malefic rainbow dragon and malefic parallel gear. When I have 5 malefic monsters on my field I can remove them all from play to summon Malefic Destroyer Dragon! AHAHAHAHAHA. The end is near! My dragon has 7000 attack points! Attack Stardust Dragon!"

YYYJ: 500

King of the Underworld: 4000

"Next," the dark king continues. "You take damage equal to the level of the destroyed monster's level times 50 due to my Malefic destroyer dragon's ability!"

A huge wave knocks all four of them down to 100 life points.

YYYJ: 100

King of the Underworld: 4000

"It's...not over yet." Atem says.

"Before you take your turn, Yugi, I activate call of the haunted." Yuma says. "Return, Stadust dragon!"

"Thanks Yuma." Yusei says.

"My turn!" The powerful pharaoh says. "I activate the black magic ritual so now by offering Dark magician and dark magician girl in my hand, I can ritual summon the magician of black chaos!"

"That monster is useless against me!" the dark king yells.

"We'll see about that. I activate monster reborn to bring back the dark magician in my graveyard. I end my turn with a card face-down" Atem says.

"This is the end! AHAHAHAHA" the king of the underworld laughs. "It's my turn and now my dragon will destroy the rest of your life points, attack dark magician!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, magic cylinder! So now you take 7000 points of damage!" Atem yells triumphantly.

"Yes! Now it's over!" the three other duelists yell.

"No, not yet." The king laughs evilly. "I activate my trap, malefic absorption. Now when I control a malefic monster and I'm taking effect damage, I gain that many life points and the points are also added to my dragon. AHAHAHAHAHA! Stop delaying the inevitable! I end my turn!"

YYYJ: 100

King of the Underworld: 11000

"Yusei," Yugi says gently. "You have to finish it on this turn or we may lose. It may seem hopeless but I assure you that it is never over! You might need to know this: The three of us, Me, Jaden, and Yuma all have star changer in our hands."

"That's right Yusei!" Akiza yells. "Don't give up!"

Yusei closes his eyes and remembers all his bonds with each friend in his life and realizes he won't ever give up!

He opens his eyes. "Right!" Yusei says confidently. It all depended on this draw.


	9. Surpass your limits, Divine AccelSynchro

**GET READY FOR THE MOST EPIC FANFICTION OF YU-GI-OH ON THE ENTIRE WEBSITE! **

**A STORY IN THE YU-GI-OH 5D'S TIMELINE BECAUSE YUSEI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!**

**CHECK OUT THE UNSEEN EPISODES OF YU-GI-OH 5D'S AS YOU DISCOVER WHO BRUNO TRUELY IS, HOW YUSEI DEVELOPS NEW POWERS, AND HOW HE DEFEATS Z-ONE. **

**GO ON GOOGLE AND SEARCH YUGIOH 5DS EPISODE 138 TO START WATCHING THE SEASON THAT WASN'T RELEASED IN THE U.S. EPISODE 150 IS THE BEST EPISODE!**

**NOW...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This is a fanfiction story only for purposes of entertainment.**

**Let's rev it up!**

Yusei POV

I needed to draw a level 1 tuner monster. I had a plan that needed to work, I don't know how I thought of something so outrageous, but it just had to work. I've developed accel synchro and limit over accel synchro but I have a feeling that limit over accel synchro wasn't my true limit.

"I draw!" I said. I look up slowly at the card hoping it is what I need. Yes! Turbo synchron! "I summon level one turbo synchron! Mind if I use Dark Magician, Atem?" He gives me a thumbs-up. "I activate the spell card, Shining synchro! It lets me summon a synchro monster that is the same level as a normal monster on my field. I choose dark magician so that I can summon Power tool dragon! But now I have to destroy the dark magician. Next, I summon level one turbo synchron and tune it with level 7 power tool dragon! The Courage and Power to protect the world's peace is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon! Now our life points return to 2000!"

"Thanks, Leo," I thought. He accidentally left power tool and life stream on the table in my garage yesterday so I decided to keep them until I saw him again just in case.

"Yuma, activate your final trap card!" I said.

"Right!" He said. "I activate my trap, Normal Xyz! Now my monster is treated as a normal monster until the end phase with double its rank as its level. So my Utopia is now a level 8 normal monster!"

"Good!" I said. "Now I activate Life Stream Dragon's special ability, by destroying it self, I can make all monsters on the field into any level that I wish. I destroy Life Stream Dragon and change Stardust Dragon, Utopia, Plasma Vice, and Magician of Black Chaos to level 2 monsters."

I knew that these four monsters were our key to winning the duel because each of them served a vital purpose in our decks and we each had a bond with the cards.

"Now I activate synchro boost!" I continued. "It gives Stardust Dragon another level so now it becomes a level 3 monster. It's time guys! Everyone, activate star changer to give our monsters an additional level!"

"I activate Star Changer!" We shouted simultaneously.

Now I had level 4 stardust dragon, level 3 Plasma Vice, Level 3 Magician of Black Chaos, and Level 3 Utopia. "Furthermore, I activate Natural tune to make Stardust Dragon A synchro tuner!"

"What're you about to do, Yusei?' Akiza said confused. "4+3+3+3 doesn't equal twelve so It isn't shooting quasar dragon that you're gonna summon."

"You're right Akiza, I had a dream about this before these three duelist arrived here and I have a hunch this is something I have to do! I'm about to connect our bonds! I will create the ultimate synchro monster consisting of a ritual, fusion, synchro, and xyz monster." I said. "I tune level 4 synchro tuner stardust dragon with level 3 Magician of Black Chaos, level 3 Utopia, and level 3 Plasma Vice!"

4+3+3+3=13

"Impossible!" The king of the underworld exclaimed.

"No way! Is he really going to pull it off?!" Jaden shouted.

Yugi looked confused, but confident in me and gave me a nod and so did Yuma.

Four golden rings encircled the three monsters of my new friends as I chanted:

"Clustering bonds will call upon a never ending evolution, as our feelings will come together and illuminate the future! Divine accel synchro! The evolution of bonds, Shining Star Nebula Dragon!" I shouted.

"This can't be!" The king of the underworld said.

"Yusei, you really are the future of duel monsters. Carry on my will, as you've created the impossible, a level 13 monster!" Atem told me.

"Thanks, Yugi. It's thanks to the three of you. Now to finish you off and send you back to the underworld! Shining Star Nebula Dragon's ability doubles its attack points for each monster used as synchro material. It's original attack points are 5000. So now its attack points become 80000. Shining Star Nebula Dragon, Attack Malefic Destroyer Dragon and end this duel! Shining cosmic wave!"

YYYJ: 2000

King of the Underworld: 0

The darkness cleared and it looked like my three new friends were fading away along with the king of the underworld.

"I guess it's time for us to go back to our own time," Yugi said with a smile. "it's been great and I'm glad I got to know you Yusei."

"We'll remember you, bro." Jaden said with his goofy smile.

"Yeah, maybe I'll meet you in the future again." Yuma said.

'Thanks, guys. It was a fun few weeks, I'm glad I met you all. I hope we'll meet again." I smiled to them three and they disappeared.

Akiza ran over and gave me a hug and started crying. All I could do was hug her and we stayed there for a long time.


End file.
